Changes
by Spiritkit
Summary: The gang goes through the first five years of the eighties, picking up where the show left off. Standard coupling E/D, M/B, starting with J/F but will be J/H. Rated T for eventual language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is only my second attempt at Fanfiction. I love all your stories so much I wanted to try my own. It was inspired by a challenge from girl with to much time. so I hope you all like it. Please read and review. The summary is all the changes that happen in the gangs life in five years. I welcome all advice you can give me. I do not own That 70's Show. Enjoy again please read and review it will help alot! Thanks, Spiritkit.**

"Happy New Year!"

The Gang all cheered as the clock struck midnight on January 1, 1985. Somehow, despite the ups and downs of the first half of the eighties, they had managed to all be together once again for New Year's. Some had left Point Place to begin their lives fresh. Some stayed knowing that Point place was their home and never needing to leave. There were marriages and divorces. Heartbreak and reconciliation. Some chose a darker path and were only now beginning to make things right. No matter what they have been through, they still managed to be at Red and Kitty Forman's house for this night.

**Short Chapter they probably all will be but they will be fast too so no worries.**


	2. The morning after: Hyde

**I Do not own That 70's Show. Read and review please.**

New Year's Day 1980

Steven Hyde looked in the mirror at his freshly shaven face. Mrs. Forman had told him the night before that he looked like a male prostitute. Not that he cared much what people thought but Mrs. Forman was like his mom so… off with the stash. As he walked to the basement he thought about the last ten years. Edna left, Bud left, and then the Forman's took him in. He would never admit it to anyone but he was pretty sure his life would be completely different now. He was eternally grateful to them for changing his life. He fell in love over and over again with a bossy brunette with a shrill demanding voice. She was with Fez now though. Good riddance in his mind, but she did look awfully hot last night and he couldn't help but feel like it should have been him kissing her at midnight. But that ship had sailed. He didn't know whether or not she and Kelso had really done anything thing that night or if they were even going to. What he did know was that no matter what over the last three years they had done nothing but hurt each other. No she was better off with Fez. He would never hurt her or cheat on her or challenge her. Nope. Fez would give her everything she ever wanted.

He pulled on his clothes to go to the store. His store. Hyde was petrified when he found out he had a father who wasn't Bud. The concept was so foreign to him. And now he had two fathers who loved him and cared about him. One had given him a future and the other had made him a man. Red wouldn't want to hear that though and Hyde would never tell him. He figured the Packer's tickets were enough. Red understood what he was trying to say. "Please don't leave"

Hyde crawled into his El Camino and headed for Grooves. Knowing when he got there that Leo would be there probably passed out in the listening Pit. Kelso had gone back to Chicago to be with Brooke and Betsey and Forman was probably locked in a room with Donna somewhere. Forman, which was another story. Hyde would say he was the sister he never had but the truth was Forman was more like a brother to him the last ten years. Things weren't the same when he left. Hyde wasn't the same. Now, he was left to wonder with Forman back, what would change now?

As he pulled into Grooves, he saw someone he wasn't expecting. And he wondered what was going on.

**Who does he see at Grooves? You'll have to wait to find out!**


	3. The morning after: Jackie and Fez

**I do not own that 70's Show please read and review more coming up soon!**

Jackie opened her eyes to see the sun pouring through the curtains in her room. Her room. She knew Fez was disappointed that they didn't share a room last night but something stopped her from taking that next step it was all just too new. She heard the guys last night in the basement talking about her being with Fez and going through the guys in the group. She didn't like it at all. And Fez hadn't even defended her. She was nit picking she knew. But really? Did they have to go there? Okay, she knew they did and she also knew what she would say about any other girl who did the same. She sighed and turned over. Well, they could just get bent. Today was the beginning of the eighties. It was the beginning of her new relationship with Fez. Today she would start over…Again.

She finally got up to take a shower and get ready to start her day. She had an interview with a new company today. She hadn't told the rest about it because with everything going on with Fez and New Year's and she didn't want everyone to laugh at her again. Anytime she tried something new they laughed at her. Before she could tell Donna or even Steven, when they were going out, but she and Donna hadn't been the same since Sam. She wanted to keep this to herself for a little while at least.

She put on her smartest looking outfit and finished doing her hair and walked out to see Fez in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, My Goddess," Fez said as he flipped a pancake in the air. " My you are looking extra splendiferous today. Like my favorite candy" He laughed at his own joke and motioned her to the table. "Come come sit. I have made you pancakes with strawberries on it just the way you like them!"

"Thanks Fezzie!" Jackie gave him a quick kiss before settling down to eat her pancakes. "Mmm these are really, really good!"

" Mrs. Forman gave me the recipe. I know you like them so I thought I would make them for you to celebrate today!"

"What's today?"

"Why the beginning of our beautiful relationship together my sweet. I promise you. You will never want for anything ever again. I will take care of you from now on!" Fez was so intent on pouring his heart out to her that he missed when Jackie stiffened a little at that. "So my sweet Goddess, why are you all dressed up today?"

"Ummm. Well the truth is, I have an interview today with Clark-Davis today at ten o'clock this morning and I wanted to look really professional."

"I am sure you will do fabulous what is Clark–Davis?"

"It's a fashion magazine corporation they are looking for an assistant to one of the editors of Fashion Plate. I really want this job Fezzie. I didn't tell you because things were so messed up. But now they are okay and I am just really nervous." Jackie smiled at Fez.

Fez was stunned he knew Jackie had plans but Fashion Plate magazine was huge they had all the latest trends. He truly believed that this was the perfect job for his lovely goddess.

"You will be perfect, my darling!" Fez stood up and took his plate to the sink. "Well, I am off to work. One day I will have my own salon and you won't have to worry about interviews. You can just stay home and take care of you my sweet!"

Jackie got up to give her boyfriend a hug and a kiss. But she still couldn't help but feel there was something missing. She loved Fez. She really did. But she wondered if she pushed herself into because she was lonely or because Donna convinced her after she made that list. That stupid list. She sighed as she sat back down at the table. Something was wrong with her. Why couldn't she just be happy?

As Fez closed the apartment door he sighed heavy in his heart. He loved Jackie and always had but there was something just not right about their relationship. She was his goddess and he loved her. But he couldn't help thinking there was something missing. He headed down the stairs and walked a few blocks to the salon. He gave a cheerful greeting to his girls. His lovely girls. The stylists at the salon were nothing compared to his lovely Jackie but they were his girls and he loved them too.

"Hey Fezzie!" Dana said as he went to his station. "How was your New Year's? We missed you at the party." Dana pouted to him. Dana was always pouting. Fez though she looked like someone punched her in the mouth. But then again it was a little sexy. Dana ran her hand along his shoulders. Practically purring at him. "It just wasn't the same without you there."

Fez grabbed her hand and pulled it off his arm where it landed. " I am sorry Dana but you knew I was going to the Forman's party with my girlfriend, Jackie" Dana hissed at the name she couldn't stand Jackie with her perfect hair. She had been trying to land Fez for months before the brunette had stepped in the way. She knew that Fez would be hot and she would get him whatever it took.

"Sorry Fezzie," She pouted again and shook her ass all the way back to the nail station she worked at . Tossing her blond hair and giving one last hot look over her shoulder.

Fez ran his finger around his collar. Dana made him nervous. Even though he had been getting plenty of women since his fame at the salon. Dana always seemed a little too intense for him. Like he was the last bite of chocolate on a Hershey's bar. The thought of chocolate reminded him that he had M&M's in his drawer which he took out and happily munched on forgetting all about Dana and her claws.


	4. The morning after: Eric and Donna

**I do not own that 70's Show! I wish I did! R&R**

Eric Forman stared at the sleeping face of the woman he loved he couldn't believe he was so lucky that she took him back after what he put her through by going to Africa. The good thing was he had stayed long enough to earn his scholarship. The bad thing is everything had changed. Hyde was different, Jackie was different, Donna was different even Kelso had grown up (well a little anyway) Fez was the only one who hadn't changed. He knew Donna was going to go to school in Madison he knew she had to leave soon to be in time for the next semester. What she didn't know was that Eric had applied as well. As soon as he found out he was coming home and that his scholarship was attached, he began the process of applying . He had retaken his SAT's, scoring a 1200. He wasn't a dumbass after all. He managed to also get a loan to cover the rest of his school costs. He was going to be a teacher. He hadn't told anyone this. Just like he hadn't told them what really happened in Africa. No one questioned his return or had even asked him why he was released early. They just assumed he had quit. Unable to follow through with yet another project. Well he was going to prove them all wrong.

Donna smiled and turned in her sleep her eyes opening up to see Eric staring down at her. "You look different," She said.

"Well Donna I was in Africa for a long time of course I look different"

"No, that's not it." She said staring into his eyes. You look like you've made a decision about something. You look determined. Like that time I compared you to a Twizzler and you came to the studio" Eric laughed at the memory. And she sat up and stared at the man who truly was the love of her life.

"Eric, I really missed you." She said seriously. "Things were so different when you left. I just felt lost and I didn't want anyone else to be happy. I just wanted you here with me. I really love you . And I don't want to leave but I have to go to Madison"

"I know." Eric, who was also now sitting up looked down and wrapped his fingers around Donna's. "But this time I am coming with you. I got an apartment near the school and I start classes the same time you do. I am going to be a teacher Donna and I want to be with you. I don't want to be apart again" Eric pulled Donna into his side. "If Africa taught me anything, it was to hold on to the people you love and hold them tight."

"Well we are having a welcome home party for you tonight. So you can hold on to everyone else then. Right now, I want to hold on to you some more" Donna slid her hand up under the covers and left no doubt as to her meaning. Eric groaned and the two slid back under the covers to make up for some more "lost time"

**So what really happened to Eric in Africa? How will he feel about the way Donna's been acting towards some of her friends?**


	5. A new opportunity

**I do not own that 70's Show. If I did Jackie would have been with Hyde. Please read and Review! It helps so much. **

"Jackie? What are you doing here?" Hyde asked as he got out of the El Camino. Jackie stood up as Hyde approached Grooves to unlock the door. They were opening later today for New Year's but she had forgotten that, which was why she had been sitting out front for the last hour.

"I needed to talk to someone Steven." Jackie said.

Hyde smirked as he twisted the key in the lock and opened the door. "Why don't you go talk to your boyfriend Jackie? Or Mrs. Forman, Or Donna" _Anyone but him_, he thought as he flipped the lights on and went about his routine he didn't expect they would have many customers but he wanted to keep the shop open anyway.

"No Steven, I need to talk to you. I need your advice." She didn't look too happy about it at least as she sauntered in behind him and followed him to the back office while he got the money out for the cash register.

"Look, I can't tell you how to dress or wear your hair or any of that stuff and I am certainly not giving you advice on your relationship with Fez. In fact the only advice I am willing to give you is to stop listening to ABBA and figure it out for yourself."

"Steven-"

"Jackie, look, I don't want to talk to you."

"Steven-"

"So why don't you just go find a girl…or Fez"

"Steven, I am moving to New York" Jackie blurted out.

Hyde froze it was the only thing he could do. He had known it was over for a long time but deep down he always thought they would get back together, eventually. He knew she was with Fez but moving? He was so stunned he hadn't realized he stood there long enough for Jackie to put the money in the register and get everything else in the store ready for opening. (She had learned by watching him so many times when they were together.)

"New York?" he asked. It was the only thing he could get out. Jackie took his hand and led him to the listening pit to sit on the couch explaining on the way.

"I had an interview with Clark-Davis this morning. They offered me the job as the assistant to the editor of Fashion Plate Magazine. I didn't know it when I applied but the job is in New York."

Hyde was still stunned by the news but managed to focus on her. "What do you need me for? It sounds like your mind is made up"

"Steven I need to know the truth. Do you think I can do it?" She stood up and began pacing the pit "Do you think I'll be okay to move to a new city and start over? Do you think I can do this job?"

"Why are you asking me this Jackie? And Why now? This is something you should be asking your boyfriend not your ex-boyfriend. Who, to be honest, hasn't been all that nice to you this year."

"But that's why I am asking you, Steven. I know you will tell me the truth. If I ask Fez, he will tell me exactly what I want to hear. But that won't help me. I need to know. Steven, you have always been the hardest on me, you never let me slide by on anything. You made me a better person. So please be honest with me now." Jackie had never been so desperate. This was a huge decision and she couldn't make it on her own. What she told Steven was the truth. He had made her a better person. If there was any way she wasn't going to make it he would tell her the truth.

Hyde stared at Jackie from behind his glasses. Why hadn't he noticed her changing? Had he been so blinded by everything, the hurt and anger and well Zen that he missed her growing up? She wasn't the pretentious child she used to be. She wasn't a spoiled princess used to getting her own way. She was a grown woman in every sense of the word and he knew without a doubt in his heart that he wanted her. But she was Fez's girl now and she was moving to New York. He could tell her she was dreaming that there was no way she could do the job and then she would stay. But he wouldn't do that to her. He owed her that much, owed her the truth.

"Jackie" He took off his sunglasses and taking her hand pulled her back onto the couch with him. " I can't think of anything that you would be better at." Jackie smiled at him. And threw her arms around his neck. He moved his hands on her back thinking she smelled like heaven.

"Oh Steven thank you so much! I am so scared!" She sat back on the couch. "I am going to have to tell Fez tonight! I have to be there in two weeks. They are going to help me get set up in an apartment. They said they want me to start right away so I have to be ready to go when I get there."

Hyde slipped his glasses back on and smiled at her devastated that she was leaving, surprised that he was, and sad that he didn't have the right to ask her to stay. The two sat on the couch talking until Jackie checked her watch . She gave Steven a quick hug and left Grooves and a broken hearted man in her wake. Hyde went to his office to find something to dull the pain.

**I know I know trust me okay? It's finally taking shape. Don't worry Zennies I have lots more Jackie and Hyde coming up!**


End file.
